Fallout
}} Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game är det första spelet i Fallout-serien, utvecklat och publicerat av Interplay år 1997. Spelet skulle från början använda sig av Steve Jackson Games's GURPS system, men Steve Jackson tillät inte detta när han insåg hur våldsamt spelet var. Fallout brukar ses som en "spirituell fortsättning" på Interplays klassiska CRPG Wasteland från 1987. Det finns några få hänvisningar till detta spel I Fallout som fans av Postapokalyptiska spel och filmer genast känner igen. Spelet Fallout är ett omgångsbaserat isomeriskt rollspel. Karaktärsegenskaper Huvudartikel: SPECIAL Fallout använder ett karaktärssystem som heter SPECIAL. SPECIAL är en aktonym för S'trength (Styrka), '''P'erception (Uppfattning), 'E'ndurance (Uthållighet), 'C'harisma (Karisma), 'I'ntelligence (Intelligens), 'A'gility (Skicklighet) och 'L'uck (Tur). Detta är de sju grundläggande egenskaperna för alla karaktärer i spelet. De används bland annat för att utse vilka färdigheter man är bäst med, och vilka förmåner man kan få. Färdigheter Huvudartikel: Fallout färdigheter Det finns 18 olika färdigheter - skills - i spelet. De är rankade från 0 % till 200 %. Startvärdet för dessa färdigheter på nivå 1 bestäms av spelarens sju grundläggande egenskaper, men de flesta av en karaktärs färdigheter hamnar mellan 0 % och 50 %. Varje gång spelaren går upp en level får han ett antal färdighetspoäng – "skillpoints" - som används för att förbättra karaktärens färdigheterheter. Man får 5 poäng + det dubbla värdet av karaktärens Intelligens. Spelaren får välja att "Tagga" 3 av de 18 färdigheterna. En taggad färdighet förbättras dubbelt så snabbt som andra färdigheter. En kort lista över färdigheter (skills): * 6 stridfärdigheter: Små Vapen, Stora Vapen, Energivapen, Obeväpnad, Närstridsvapen, Kastvapen. * 8 aktiva färdigheter: Första Hjälpen, Doktor, Smygning, Låsdyrkning, Stjäla, Fällor, Forskning, Reparation. * 4 passiva färdigheter: Övertalning, Förhandling, Spel, Vildmarkskunnande. Man kan hitta böcker runtom I spelet som kan förbättra några färdigheter permanent. Dessa är dock sällsynta tidigt i spelet. Efter att man nått en tillräckligt hög level har dock böcker inte längre någon effekt. Några NPCer (Non-Playable Characters) kan också förbättra färdigheter via träning. De grundläggande egenskaperna påverkar hur högt man kan utveckla en skill – en karaktär med låg Intelligens kan till exempel inte förbättra sin Forskningsskill lika högt som en karaktär med hög Intelligens kan. Några färdigheter kan också bli förbättrade om man har särskilda saker valda – om man väljer ett dyrkset ökar det karaktärens Låsdyrkningsskill, till exempel. Droger kan också användas för att tillfälligt öka en karaktärs färdigheter. Dessa har dock oftast sidoeffekter, såsom beroendeframkallning och missbruk. När färdigheter blir tillräckligt höga börjar det kosta fler skillpoints att öka dem. Egenskaper (Traits) och Förmåner (Perks) Huvudartiklar: Egenskaper och Förmåner När man skapar sin karaktär kan man välja två frivilliga egenskaper - karaktärsdrag. Egenskaper är speciella bakgrunder till karaktären. De flesta egenskaper har en djup effekt på gameplay. Vanligtvis innehåller en egenskap en fördelaktig effekt och en ofördelaktig effekt. När man valt en egenskap kan man aldrig byta ut det, förutom genom att använda Mutateförmånen som låter spelaren byta en egenskap, en gång. “Perks” – fördelar, bonusar eller förmåner – är ett speciellt element av level-up-systemet. Var tredje level (eller var fjärde level om spelaren väljer Skilled-egenskapen) får spelaren välja en förmån. Förmåner ger särskilda effekter som oftast inte går att få genom att gå upp en level på vanligt vis. Till skillnad från egenskaper har de flesta förmåner bara fördelar – den enda nackdelen är att man inte får dem särskilt ofta. Handling Scensättning Huvudartikel: Fallout världen Spelet är scensatt i en postapokalyptisk värld, förstörd av ett tredje världskrig – Det Stora Kriget. Kriget inträffade den 23 oktober 2077 och varade i mindre än två timmar, men orsakade otroligt mycket skada. Innan detta krig inträffade även Resurskriget, vilket ledde till att Förenta Nationerna upplöstes, en farsot gjorde USA paranoida, och Kanada blev annekterat. Spelet utspelar sig år 2161, i södra Kalifornien. Man börjar i Valv 13, spelarkaraktärens hem. Vault 13 behöver ett nytt Vattenchip, ett datachip som används för att recirkulera vatten och kontrollera pumparna. Vaultens Förman ger spelaren i uppgift att hitta ett ersättande chip. Spelaren får en portabel dator, en PIPBoy 2000, som innehåller en karta och ett sorts anteckningsblock, som används för att hålla koll på de olika uppdrag spelaren får. Utrustad med sin PIPBoy 2000 och ytters lite utrustning sänds spelaren ut i spillrorna av Kalifornien för att hitta ett nytt Vattenchip. Karaktärer Huvudartikel: Lista över Fallout-karaktärer Protagonisten Spelaren eller huvudpersonen i Fallout är en invånare i ett av många atombombsskydd som USA:s regering anordnade innan kriget, kända som Valv eller Vaults. I följande Fallout-spel kallas protagonisten för Vault Dweller. Huvudpersonen styrs av SPECIAL karaktärssystemet, som har utvecklats speciellt för Fallout och används också i de andra spelen i serien. ''- Spoiler-Varning! -'' I slutet av spelet blir Vault Dweller förvisad från Valv 13, och hittar så småningom byn Arroyo, utgångspunkten för Fallout 2. Den Utvalde, huvudkaraktären i Fallout 2, är avkomling/ättling till Vault Dweller. Rekryterbara NPC:er Längsmed spelets gång kan man hitta en varierad samling rekryterbara NPC:er som kan hjälpa spelaren genom det postapokalyptiska ödslandet. Till skillnad från i Fallout 2 finns det ingen gräns över hur många NPC:er spelaren kan rekrytera åt gången. Man kan inte ändra NPC:ers statistik eller kläder; bara vapen kan ändras. *Ian hittas i Shady Sands. Han är den första rekryterbara NPC:en som spelaren möter. Han är en erfaren resenär och skytt. Han kan använda alla sorters pistoler eller en SMG, och är klädd i en Skinnjacka. *Spelaren stöter även på Tandi i Shady Sands. Hon börjar tröttna på staden, och längtar efter spänning. Hon blir slutligen kidnappad av ett Raidergäng kallat Khans, och spelaren kan välja att rädda henne. Efter att ha blivit räddad följer hon spelaren vart som helst, så länge hon inte återvänder till Shady Sands. Hon är alltså inte officiellt en rekryterbar NPC, men fungerar som en. *Dogmeat är den enda ickemänskliga NPC:en som spelaren kan rekrytera. Dogmeat hittas i Junktown, utanför [Phils hus, vilket hindrar Phil från att gå in i sitt hus. Spelaren kan locka till sig Dogmeat genom att antingen klä sig i en Skinnjacka, eller att mata hunden med en Iguana På Pinne. Efter det följer Dogmeat spelaren. *Tycho är en före detta Desert Ranger som numer bor i Junktown. Han kan använda gevär, shotguns och spjut. *Katja kan bli rekryterad i biblioteket i LA Boneyard. Hon kan slåss utan vapen (unarmed), samt använda pistoler och SMG. Story ''- Spoiler-Varning! -'' Spelaren har från början 150 dagar på sig att hitta ett Vattenchip innan Vaultens vattentillförsel tar slut. Denna deadline kan bli förlängd med 100 dagar om spelaren övertalar handelsmän från Hub att skicka karavaner med vatten till Vault 13. När spelaren lämnar in ett ersättande Vattenchip får han i uppdrag att förstöra en mutantarmé som hotar mänskligheten. En mutant kallad Mästaren, tidigare känd som Richard Grey har börjat använda ett genetiskt arrangerat virus utvecklat innan kriget, kallat Forcerad Evolutions Virus (förkortat FEV), för att förvandla mänskligheten till en ras av Super Mutanter och sammanföra dem till en enhet, hans plan för en perfekt värld. Spelaren ska döda honom och förstöra Militärbasen som lagrar FEV, vilket leder till att stoppar invasionen innan den kan börja. Om spelaren inte klarar av båda uppdragen innan 500 speldagar upptäcker och invaderar mutanterna Vault 13, vilket leder till att spelet tar slut. Denna deadline blir förkortad till 400 dagar om man skickar vattenkaravaner till Vault 13. En cut-scene som visar mutanternas invasion visas om spelaren misslyckas med att stoppa mutantarmén i tid. Om spelaren väljer att gå med mutantarmén visas samma cut-scene. I version 1.1 av spelet har man tagit bort tidsgränsen för när mutanterna attackerar Vault 13, vilket ger spelaren frihet att utforska spelvärlden utan stress. Spelaren kan döda Mästaren eller förstöra mutanternas militärbas i valfri ordning. När båda hoten blivit eliminerade visas en cut-scene där spelaren automatiskt återvänder till Vault 13. Där blir man tillsagd att man har förändrats för mycket, och att ens återkomst skulle påverka Vaultens invånare negativt, att man skulle bli en dålig förebild. Man blir då belönad med förvisning för, i Förmannens ögon, Vaultens bästa. Det finns även ett alternativt slut som blir tillgängligt om spelaren har valt Bloody Mess egenskapen, har samlat på sig markant negativ karma genom spelets gång, eller om spelaren utför handling manuellt. I detta slut drar Vault Dweller en pistol och skjuter Förmannen efter att han blivit förvisad. Detta slut är dock inte canon. Platser Vault 13 Huvudartikel: Vault 13 Vault 13 är Vault Dwellerns hem. Spelets första quest är att hitta en ersättning på vaultens trasiga Vattenreningschip. Inga av dess invånare får lämna vaulten, en order från vaultens Förman, som är dedikerad till att skydda dem. Det visas aldrig, men Vault 13 ligger troligtvis under Mt. Whitney som ligger ungefär där Vault 13 ligger på PIPBoykartan. En annan möjlighet är att vaulten ligger under ett berg i Indian Well Valley vid China Lake. Berget är väldigt likt det som finns illustrerat i spelet, och det ryktas ha ett stort forskningslabb inuti. Vault 15 Huvudartikel: Vault 15 Vault 15 var en gång bebott av en enorm mängd människor med olika ideologier och kulturer. Överbefolkningen och olikheterna ledde till att fyra grupper lämnade. Tre av dessa bildade olika Raidergäng – Khans, Vipers och Jackals – och den sista bildade staden Shady Sands. Vault 15 är nu hem åt åtskilliga muterade djur. Shady Sands Huvudartikel: Shady Sands En grupp av före detta invånare av Vault 15 bildade denna lilla by mellan Vault 13 och Vault 15. Shady Sands styrs av Aradesh, som ber Vault Dweller om hjälp med att bli av med några Skorpioner som hotar byn. Här kan spelaren rekrytera Ian. Man kan även ”rekrytera” Tandi, dotter till Aradesh genom att låta bli att lämna tillbaka henne efter att ha räddat henne från en kidnappning. Det finns en obelisk i byns center som har inskriptionen ”In remind of hope and peace” (I minne av hopp och fred). Khans Raider Camp Huvudartikel: Khans En grupp Raiders kända som Khans, ledda av en man vid namn Garl, har satt läger nära Shady Sands. Tandi blir kidnappad av dem, och det är upp till spelaren att rädda henne, genom en mängd varierade lösningar. Junktown Huvudartikel: Junktown Junktown, en stad styrd av butiksägaren Killian som även är sheriff och sonson till stadens grundare, är omringad av högar med skrotbilar. Junktowns portar är stängda på natten, och att dra vapen är bara tillåtet som självförsvar. Gizmo, ägare till stadens kasino, vill att spelaren dödar Killian, då han ”stryper Gizmos affärer”. Spelaren kan välja mellan att hjälpa antingen Gizmo eller Killian. Man kan även rekrytera Tycho, en soldat, och Dogmeat, en vildhund här. Hub Huvudartikel: Hub Eftersom det är en väldigt affärstät stad är även Hub den mest quest-täta i spelet. Staden är indelad i olika distrikt, vardera kontrollerat av mäktiga grupper: ”Vattenhandelsmännen”, ”Karmosin Karavanen” och ”Långfärdshandlarna”. Här kan spelaren skicka vattenkaravaner till Vault 13 för att förlänga tidsgränsen man har för att hitta Vattenchipet. Hub verkar ligga ungefär vid Lancaster, Kalifornien. Necropolis Huvudartikel: Necropolis Resterna av det som en gång var Bakersfield. Staden är övertagen av Ghouls och besitter ett väldigt avloppssystem. Necropolis är följden av Vault 12. Vault 12 var designad med ett fel i dörren, så den stängdes inte. Detta ledde till att alla invånare förvandlades till ghouls efter det Stora Kriget. Alla ghouls är indelade i tre grupper: de ytbebodda, vilka är de mest åtskilliga och paranoida över icke-ghouls och utbölingar; Glowing Ones, som är tungt radioaktiva och bortfösta av deras egen sort; och underjords-ghoulsen, som bor i stadens avlopp. ''- Spoiler-Varning! -''' Det är här spelaren hittar Vattenchippet, och bevittnar en ovanlig Super Mutant-invasion, som kan bli ett hot mot mänsklighetens framtid. Boneyard ''Huvudartikel: LA Boneyard Boneyard, även känt som The Angel’s Boneyard, är den kvarvarande delen av Los Angeles stadsdel. Det är en av de senare platser som spelaren kan besöka, där man kan få två stora uppgraderingar: Turbo Plasma Rifle och Härdat Power Armor. Man kan även rekrytera Katja här. Lost Hills Bunker (visas som “Brotherhood of Steel” i spelarens Pip-Boy 2000) Huvudartikel: Lost Hills Huvudkontor till Stålets Brödraskap, en organisation med rötter i den amerikanska militären och en regeringssponsrad forskningsorganisation från innan Det Stora Kriget. Lägret består av 4 underjordiska nivåer. The Glow Huvudartikel: The Glow Tidigare känt som West Tek forskningsfacilitet. Nu för tiden är det en radioaktiv ruin. Det var här man experimenterade med laser- och plasmavapen, och även utvecklade FEV och Power Armor. The Glow är styrt av en stordator kallad ”ZAX”. Spelaren får i uppgift att hämta bevis åt Brotherhood of Steel i form av en holodisk lämnad av en fallen Brotherhoodsoldat. Disken bevisar att han steg in i området. Det svåra med detta är att The Glow är ytterst radioaktivt, och spelaren måste konsumera anti-radioaktivitetsdroger för att kunna överleva ett besök. Mariposa Military Base Huvudartikel: Mariposa Militärbas Denna före detta militärbas är platsen där forskning om FEV tog plats (vilken tidigare tog plats på West Tek Forskningsfacilitet). Detta är platsen där nya Super Mutanter skapas. Katedralen Huvudartikel: Katedralen Katedralen är platsen där organisationen Children of the Cathedral, som är en fasad för Mästarens planer, finns att hitta. Under katedralen ligger en hemlig vault, där Mästaren kan håller till. Utvecklare Teamet som utvecklade Fallout hade nästan 100 medlemmar, mestadels konstnärer. Större delen av teamet upplöstes efter att Fallout släpptes. Ungefär en tredjedel av teamet bildade Black Isle, en division av Interplay som skapade Fallout 2. Vissa arbetade även på framtida projekt, medan vissa nyckelmedlemmar lämnade Interplay för att forma Troika Games. Internationella versioner Spelet blev censurerat i vissa internationella versioner, bland annat tog man bort barn helt från spelet i vissa europeiska länder som Storbritannien och Tyskland. Denna censur gjordes på grund av möjligheten att döda barn i spelet. Detta uppmuntras dock aldrig i spelet. Faktum är att några konsekvenser som barnmord leder till är att NPCer bemöter spelaren ovänligt, legoknäcktar attackerar spelaren och vissa rekryterbara NPCer vägrar att följa spelaren. Spelet avskräcker från att mörda barn, men det är möjligt, om spelaren ändå skulle vilja. Borttagandet av barn har inte bara lett till frustration från spelarna, utan också ett gäng buggar. En fangjord patch finns dock att ladda ner, vilken sätter tillbaka barn i spelet. Var får man tag på det? I Sverige för man lättast tag på spelet i boxen Fallout Collection, tillsammans med Fallout 2 och Fallout: Tactics. Denna box går att köpa på diverse internetbutiker, till exempel på Megastore för 105 kronor plus frakt. Andra länkar * Mirror av den officiella Fallouthemsidan hos. Duck and Cover * [http://duckandcover.cx/official/gurps/ Mirror av den officiella tidiga GURPS: Fallout-hemsidan] hos Duck and Cover * Nyheter av Fallout hos Duck and Cover * Nyheter relaterade till Fallout på RPG Codex bg:Fallout de:Fallout en:Fallout es:Fallout fa:Fallout fi:Fallout fr:Fallout hu:Fallout it:Fallout ja:Fallout ko:폴아웃 lt:Fallout nl:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game no:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pl:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pt:Fallout ru:Fallout tr:Fallout uk:Fallout zh:辐射 Kategori:Fallout Kategori:Fallout spel